Seven Days
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: One week. One week through the eyes of Momo Deviluke as she pursues the love of her life Rito. With new students and tender moments, who knows what will happen in seven days...
1. Day One: A new student

**Day One**

It was fairly sunny with a few clouds out at Sanian High School. Birds were chirping quietly as a familiar girl walked through the school. Momo Velia Deviluke was carrying a heavy stack of papers down a hallway, with her head in the clouds thinking about someone very close to her heart: Yuuki Rito. _"I wonder where Rito-san is now? I bet I could walk home with him if I could find him." _While thinking about Rito, she bumped into someone and all of the papers went flying across the hallway. She snapped out of her dreamlike state and bent down to pick up the papers. "I'm so sorry! I was thinking and I wasn't looking where I was going!" Momo said. "No, don't worry about it. I'm always bumping into people." Said the unknown person. Momo looked up and saw who she had bumped into. He was possibly around her age 13, maybe 14. He had messy brown hair underneath a black fedora. The boy also looked up and she saw brilliant blue eyes staring back at her. The boy smiled and put out a hand. "Hi, my name is Takayoshi Nakamura." Momo held out her own hand and shook his. "My name's Momo. Momo Deviluke."

Takayoshi smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Momo. Momo Deviluke." A small smile came on Momo's face as she gathered up the last of the papers. "Well, Nice meeting you Takayoshi. But I should be going." Momo said as she lifted up the papers that she'd spilled. "Let me help, it's the least I could do for bumping into you." Takayoshi said as he took half of Momo's papers. Momo thanked him and they made their way to a storage room where the papers were supposed to go. Feeling a little awkward with the silence, Momo decided to start a conversation. "So Takayoshi, are you new here at Sanian High?"He nodded. "Yeah, My family just moved here and I just enrolled yesterday." He said, pulling down the brim of his hat. "Excuse me but when you bumped into me, quite literally. You said you were thinking about something. Might I ask what?" Takayoshi said innocently. "I just wanted to walk home with a friend of mine." Momo said, reentering her dreamlike state a little. "What's his name?" He asked. "Rit- wait, how do you know my friend is a 'he'?" Momo asked, now a little curious. "Well, when I first met you you were in pretty deep thought. If I had to guess, and in this case I had. I would say you really like this person. So I guessed this person was a boy. Am I wrong?" Takayoshi asked. Momo shook her head. Takayoshi was really observant. "You're right. I was hoping to catch up with my friend and walk home with him."Takayoshi stepped in front of Momo and took her half of the papers. "Go and catch up with him. I can find the storage closet by myself." Momo thanked Takayoshi and bolted to the bottom floor, and to hopefully catch up with Rito. Takayoshi turned and kept walking until he bumped shoulders with someone. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in all black. Takayoshi turned and was about to apologize, but she turned a corner and disappeared before he could say anything. But before she left, her cold red eyes stared at him for a brief second. He shrugged and kept walking. Wondering if that girl Momo will catch up with her friend.

Momo dashed down the last of the steps and entered the locker room. She searched through the swarm of teenage boys and girls looking for Rito. Within all of the moving people, Momo saw a distinctive flash of orange hair and immediately rushed in that direction. What she saw was Rito and she immediately sighed with relief. _"Whew, I made it in time."_ She thought. Momo put on a calm face and approached Rito. "Hello Rito-san." Momo said, flashing a caring smile. Rito turned and smiled right back. "Oh, hi Momo. I was just about to leave." Inside, Momo was extremely grateful for the boy she met before. _"Thank goodness. If Takayoshi hadn't taken the papers, I wouldn't have been able to make it."_ Momo made a mental note to thank Takayoshi if she ever saw him again. "Do you mind if I come with you?" Momo asked. Rito nodded and they began walking back home.

As they walked in silence, Momo simply stared at him with a love struck expression. She couldn't get that smile off her face if she tried, and she most certainly did not. Rito, feeling a little uncomfortable under her happy stares. He tried to strike up a conversation. "So umm... anything interesting happen at school?" Momo was snapped out of her daze because something interesting had actually happened. "As a matter of fact, I met a new student at school. His name was Takayoshi, and he really helped me out." Rito smiled, genuinely glad that someone helped Momo out. Momo sighed, being through what she called 'Rito withdrawal' even a few moments alone with him felt great. She looked ahead and she frowned for a second. Few people would be upset to see their home, but to Momo it meant no more alone time with Rito. Rito opened the door and rushed upstairs to his room. "Sorry Momo, I need to do my homework early so I don't forget." Momo nodded, albeit a little glumly. Rito was about to dart to his room but Momo stopped. "Rito-san." Momo said, putting on what she called her best smile. Rito turned his head and was waiting for what she was going to say. "Rito, I was wondering if you wanted to play a video game later." Momo asked. Felling that he wasn't sure, she added. "I've gotten better..." She let those words linger for a moment. Rito nodded. "It's a date." Rito said before he headed back to his room. Despite knowing it was simply an expression, Momo was ecstatic that Rito said the word 'date' when it concerned her. Her cheeks became bright red and her heart soared. She immediately rushed to her room also, not only to get ready for her self proclaimed date with Rito, but to practice the video game.

She hadn't gotten better at said game.

Momo was in the living room, she was wearing her favorite green sundress and picked a fresh flower to place in her hair. And she made sure she had her DS in her pocket. She was ever so excited for her 'date' with Rito she mentally squealed. She daydreamed that her and Rito were playing a video game. While Momo had a look of growing joy on her face, Rito only had a look of growing despair. "**NO!**" Rito exclaimed, obviously defeated. He laid his head back on the couch. Momo put her DS on her lap and was very happy. Rito turned his head and smiled. "Wow Momo, you've certainly gotten better." Momo blushed at the comment. Rito began leaning in... Closer... and closer... and even closer...

"Momo."

"Momo!"

**"MOMO!"**

Momo snapped out of her daydream, with a little bit of drool on her mouth. She instinctively wiped it off and saw Mikan standing in the doorway. Seeing a flat look on her face, Momo knew Mikan guessed what she was daydreaming about. "Huh?" Momo said. "I need your help preparing dinner." Despite the fact that on the inside, Momo didn't want to help because she was waiting for her 'date' with Rito. But she knew that she could never let Mikan down. With a quick nod, Momo got up from the couch and entered the kitchen to help Mikan. While she was cutting vegetables, Rito walked past the kitchen with Celine next to him. When seeing this, Momo stopped him. "Rito-san," Rito stopped and took a step back and turned his head. "Hmm?" He asked questionably. "Can we postpone our match? Mikan needs me to help with dinner." Rito nodded. "Okay, I understand." And with that he left, Celine followed with an enthusiastic "Mau!" . Momo simply smiled. _"Rito-san's so considerate..."_She thought. She then shook the thoughts out of her head and continued cutting vegetables.

After Momo finished helping Mikan with the soup, she joined Rito on the couch for her 'date' with Rito . Rito and Momo were alone on the living room couch and got out their DSes (Dses? Dss? DSi?) out. They began their much anticipated showdown. Rito began strong and had Momo against the wall at first, but Momo's recent practice allowed her to make a comeback. Finally it was down to one more match. Both had five of their creatures were defeated and now it was down to two creatures known as Kenhallow and Rentorar. But in the end, Rentorar won. Making the victor Rito. He victoriously lifted his DS into the air. "YES!" Rito bellowed victoriously as he fell onto his back. Momo closed the handheld console and put it back into her pocket. "Apparently I haven't gotten _that _much better." Momo stated humbly. Rito hearing this, he sat back up and smiled at Momo. "I don't think that. You nearly beat me. I'd say you've gotten a lot better." Rito said kindly. Momo blushed, something she couldn't help doing whenever Rito said anything nice about her. **(Bonus Points for who can guess what game they're playing)**

Momo was about to thank Rito but Lala came in and sat down next to Rito. "Hi Onee-chan, might I ask what you're doing?" Momo said politely. "Magical Kyouko is on!" Lala exclaimed happily as she turned on the TV. Nana was walking by and she saw the television and promptly sat next to Momo, squishing Rito and Momo closely together. "Ooh, I haven't seen this one before." Nana said, gluing her eyes to the screen. Momo was going to remark on Nana's rudeness, which Momo never liked. But she stopped herself because one certain fact dawned on her. She was very _very_ close to Rito. Instead of resisting Nana's small shoves, she merely snuggled up to Rito even closer. She was tempted to rest her head on his shoulder. Momo slowly began to rest her head on Rito's shoulder. Her head was about to make contact when Mikan stood in the doorway. "Dinner's ready." She said rather loudly. Momo, who was startled by Mikan's exclamation. Her head shot up and smashed into Nana's, causing both of them a great deal of pain. "OW! Gee sis, what was that for?" Nana said while rubbing the bump forming on her head. Momo was also rubbing a bump on her head that was beginning to form. "Mikan just startled me that's all." After the twins got some ice packs to put on their injuries, they all sat down for dinner. With the first bite Rito smiled as the soup traveled down his throat. "Mmm. Wow Mikan, It's delicious!" Rito said. Instead of accepting the compliment, Mikan found herself doing something that she didn't usually do: get cocky. "Always with the tone of surprise. Momo helped too you know." Rito turned to Momo, who was sitting directly to his left. "Thanks Momo, It really is good." Once again, Momo blushed at Rito's kind words. After dinner, Momo was in her bedroom with the ice pack still on her forehead. The bump had gone down but it still throbbed painfully. "_I must admit,besides the headache today went pretty well. Met someone new, walked home with Rito-san, played a game, had some delicious soup,and... I got nonstop compliments from Rito-san!_" That last event brought a goofy smile on Momo's face. She yawned, boy was she tired. She sat up and tried to go to Rito's room, but she was simply very tired. She lied down, fully dressed in normal clothes. And dozed off within a few minutes. That night, her dreams were filled with one person. Rito.

**End of Day One**


	2. Day Two: A letter from Yami?

**Day Two**

The morning sunlight came in through the window and Rito clenched his eyes shut in the glare. He lifted his head up slowly then laid it back. Then, he fearfully put the covers over his eyes. "Hey Momo, please put some clothes on." Rito said. After several moments of silence. Rito let one eye poke out carefully and saw that no one was there. He pulled the covers all the way off and looked around. No Momo. "Huh, that's weird." Rito said to no one. Suddenly, Mikan burst into the room. "Alright Momo, time for you to lea-" Mikan said. However she stopped when she saw that Rito was the only one there. "Where's Momo?" Mikan asked. Rito shrugged his shoulders. Then, Nana jumped in too. Screaming: "RITO! How dare you to do beastly things to Mo...Mo?" Nana said with Rito in a headlock. She started to look around. "Huh? Where's Momo?" "Can't... Breathe... Ack." Rito said, choking at the heavyweight grip of Nana. She let go of Rito slowly, still ready to choke him if Momo mysteriously appeared. But one question was on all of their minds. Where was Momo?

Momo was in fact lying in her room, still fully dressed. She stirred in her sleep, her head lifted up and looked at the clock by her bedside. Her hair covering most of her face. Once she saw the time, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She was very tired. Luckily, it was Friday so tomorrow she'll have the day off. With a loud yawn, Momo got up and changed into a new set of clothes. She came out of her room and saw Nana walking in. "Oh there you are Momo. We were all wondering where you were." Momo tilted her head curiously. "Why?" Nana became flustered at Momo's question. "Well, umm... you know... because y-you... with Rito.I-It's sort of a... _routine_?" Nana said, an awkward blush coming across her face. Momo understood and gave one slow nod. Momo then gave another large yawn and headed down for breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone was getting ready for school. Momo was rushing around the house, trying to look for an unknown object. "_Where's my notebook?! It has all of my school notes."_ Not only was the book full of her notes, but she also used it for a sort of diary. It had everything she had gathered on the harem plan, all of the candidates, and most importantly, Momo's feelings for Rito. Sure, even though Momo sneaks into bed almost every night, Rito simply thought that she was messing with him. Little did Rito know that Momo poured her feelings about Rito into that book. And if Rito were to find it, he would know everything. And that terrified Momo. Sure, she's displayed her affection before... but she has never _ever_ told him something as serious as 'I love you'. Momo was back in her room and she saw her notebook. She snatched it from her bedside and rushed downstairs. Once she rushed down the stairs, she smashed into Rito. "Oh! I'm sorry Rito-san. I was looking for my notebook and I was in a rush." Rito simply shook his head. "No. Don't worry, I wasn't looking." Rito said as he grabbed for his bag and notebook, which had fallen out during the crash. And went to the door. "I've got to get going. I'll see you at school." Rito said as he closed before behind him. Momo smiled, but that grin instantly was replaced with a look of terror as she saw her notebook. on the front it said: _Property of Yuuki Rito._ Momo immediately blasted the door open and looked for Rito. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Momo even flew into the sky with Lala's special wings, but she saw him nowhere. Once she flew back down, Momo began stressing out. "_I NEED TO FIND MY NOTEBOOK! I-If Rito-San reads it..."_

Rito was sitting in his classroom, he reached into his bag and brought out his notebook. When he put it on his desk he saw that it said: _Property of Momo Deviluke._ "Hmm? This is Momo's? I must have grabbed it when we bumped into each other." Rito flipped the book open to a random page. On it read: _Ahh, Rito san... I really enjoy spending time with him. Even though it's nearly impossible to spend some time alone with him. I don't hate my sister, I just wish Nana wouldn't poke her nose into my business. Something always gets in between me and Rito-kun. Who knows, maybe someday I'll actually get to tell him that I love him without Mikan or Nana interrupting us._ Rito shot his head out of the book and slammed it shut. "M-Momo l-loves m-m-me?!" After school, Momo caught up with Rito. "Hi Rito san." Momo said, coming up from behind Rito. He turned and screamed in shock as he fell to the ground. He immediately shot back up, grabbed her notebook from his bag and thrusted it back to her. "HereYouGoMomoAnd- IPromiseIDidn'tReadAnything!" Rito said as she dashed off. Momo opened it up and the first page she saw was the one Rito read. "Oh no." Momo said to no one in particular. _"Does this mean that... he-he doesn't love me back?"_ Right then and there, Momo's heart broke. Her smile at seeing Rito began dropping. Her eyes lost her happy glow and they became blank and sad. Her shoulder's sagged as the fact dawned on her. "R-Rito doesn't love me..."

Momo shook those thoughts from her head. _"NO! I need to find Rito before he reads my notebook. I still have time before... **that** happens." _Momo then proceeded to make a mad dash for Sanian High. _"If I can get to Rito before he reads my notebook, I might be able to do a swap before he finds out." _Momo raced through every dark alley, every shady part of town necessary to get to Sanian High faster than Rito. When she finally arrived, she bolted to Rito's locker. But he wasn't there. Momo looked around, he was nowhere. _"H-He must have read it by now."_ Momo thought miserably. Her eyes began watering, small sniffles escaped from her. A single tear began running down her cheek, it fell down to her chin and broke off. Before it could hit the floor, a voice penetrated Momo's feeling of sadness.

"Momo?"

_Drip._

Momo turned, only to see Rito starring at her confusingly. Momo automatically wiped the tears from her face and tried to keep a straight face. "H-hello Rito-San." Momo said with a small sniffle coming out again. "Momo, why are you crying?" Momo turned towards Rito, her hair coming in between eye contact. "Nothing Rito-san. I just had a scary thought." Momo said. "Oh yeah." Rito said while rummaging through his bag. What Momo saw next was surprising. It was her notebook. "Turns out I accidentally grabbed your notebook instead. Don't worry, I didn't read anything. I write stuff in my notebook when I'm bored and I certainly wouldn't want anyone reading mine." That made Momo part her hair back and look into Rito's kind golden brown eyes. _"He didn't read it? Then I'm safe."_ Momo thought as she mentally sighed with relief. THey exchanged notebooks and Rito left for class. Momo happily smiled, the fact that Rito didn't read her notebook reenergized her. She was about to set off herself to class, but a thought dawned on her. _"Wait a minute, what does Rito-san write in his notebook?"_

After their moment in the locker room, Momo was now in her classroom happier than usual. _"Thank goodness Rito didn't read my notebook, I would've been terrified if he had."_ Momo's teacher broke the train of thought. "Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student. Come on in." The boy who entered Momo surprisingly recognized. It was the boy from yesterday, Takayoshi Nakamura. "Hi. My name is Takayoshi and my family transferred here the other day. I was supposed to be here yesterday, but I got lost and couldn't find the classroom." he said. "Okay then Takayoshi, take a seat." Takayoshi sat by the desk to the right of Momo. While the teacher began class, Takayoshi looked over and saw Momo staring at the chalkboard, her eyes were glazed over and had a goofy grin on. Takayoshi leaned over and said. "Wow, you must really love algebra." That was enough to snap Momo out of her daze. "Ha ha Takayoshi. Did you find the storage closet?" He nodded. "I found it fine. Some girl named Kotewaga showed me. But anyway, did you find Rito?" He asked. "_Kotegawa._" Momo corrected. "And yes, I did. I actually had a pretty good day with Rito." Takayoshi nodded. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

After class, Momo and Takayoshi left to go to different classes along the way, she bumped into another friend. "Oh hey Momo." said Rito as he bumped into her. "Are you feeling any better from... this morning." Momo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I met Takayoshi again, he's apparently in my class." "Oh. that's good." Rito said. "Well Momo, I better get to class. See you later." Rito waved his goodbye as he walked away, only further away he was stopped by Kotegawa. Even though Momo couldn't hear what she was screaming at him, She giggled. "_Kotegawa-chan **definitely** likes Rito-san."_

After School Momo was at her shoe locker when she saw Yami pass by, but that wasn't what interested Momo. What interested her, was that Yami had a note in her hand in a yellow envelope. "_Ooh, is that a love letter? Does that mean that Yami-chan likes someone? Maybe it's Rito-san!"_ Momo tailed Yami until She turned a corner. Momo peeked around the corner in time to see Yami stuff the letter into the locker and left. Momo was waiting there to see who's locker it was, she was so focused on the locker she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" Someone said behind Momo. "Eeeekkkk!" Momo was shocked by the person and fell on her butt with a shriek. She looked up and saw a familiar black fedora. "Takayoshi?!" Said a surprised Momo. He offered a hand and helped Momo up. "What were you doing?" he asked. "Well..." Momo started. "A friend of mine had a love letter and I wanted to see who she sent it to. But it doesn't seem like I'll find him, so I think I'll just leave and try to find Rito." Momo said, sighing at the end. Takayoshi leaned against the lockers. "Oh yeah, how is it going with Rito?" Momo once again sighed at Takayoshi's question. "Not good, I show him that I like him but I don't think he get's it." "Well, how do you show it?" Takayoshi asked, Momo blushed. She couldn't blatantly tell Takaoyshi that she sneaks into Rito's bed every night in very little clothing. "Umm... I try to get him to see me as a beautiful girl. He notices, but I don't think he really gets why I dress up like that. He also says really nice things about me, but I sometimes wonder if he really likes me." Momo said, feeling sadder with every word. "Well, have you ever just tried talking to him?" Takayoshi asked. Momo looked up. "Hmm?" Momo hadn't fully understood. "Well, maybe because you always try to look pretty Rito just thinks that you always do that. Have you ever just tried talking to him and try to tell him you like him?" Momo shook her head. "No... I haven't. Thanks Takayoshi!" Momo said as she dashed off to Rito. Takayoshi watched her run off and smiled. He went to his locker and opened the door to see a yellow envelope. With wide eyes, Takayoshi opened the letter and read the note inside. As his eyes traveled across the paper, his eyes continued to widen. Finally his eyes focused on the very last line of the note.

_Meet me at the Taiyaki stand on Main Street at 2'o clock tomorrow. -Yami_

Takayoshi stuffed the note in his pocket and walked off. "Hmm, interesting that Yami-chan. I'll see what she has to say."

**End of Day Two**


	3. A Picnic, A Meeting, And a dream

**Day Three**

Rito was in his bed once again, as the sunlight peeked through the windows and into his eyes. Rito squirmed a little and sat up. Momo wasn't there _again_. That had to mean something. Mikan opened the door slower then yesterday. She poked her head in a little. "Momo not here again?" She asked. Rito nodded, Mikan closed the door. Through the door, Rito heard Mikan talking to Nana. It was a little muffled, but Rito could make it out. "Momo's not here Nana." Rito heard an upset grunt, almost as if Nana _wanted_ to choke Rito

Momo was sitting on the couch in the living room, Momo decided to stop sneaking into Rito's bed for a while so Rito would become a little more... _sensitive_ to her romantic hints. But right now, she was mashing the buttons on here video game console. She was trying to get better and challenge Rito again, not just because it would mean another date with him. (Well okay, just a _little_.) When Celine walked in, Momo put down the handheld and Celine climbed up onto the couch. "Hello Celine-chan." Momo said. However, Momo froze when she saw what Celine was holding. Momo slowly stood up and began backing away very, very slowly. Celine saw Momo backing away and jumped right at Momo. Momo yelped as Celine smashed into her.

Celine had been holding a bottle of Coke.

**(BTW: for those who have just discovered TLR or know nothing about their favorite show, Celine get's drunk when she drinks coke and sprays pollen that makes people fall in love with Rito temporarily. P.S. It also makes a flower grow on top of their head.)**

Rito walked into the kitchen where Mikan was preparing lunch. Since everyone had the day off, they had planned a small picnic in the park that afternoon. "Mikan, do you know where Momo is? I wanted to ask if she wanted to go to the picnic today." Rito asked. "I think she's in the living room." Mikan answered. Rito uttered a quick thanks to Mikan and walked into the living room and saw Momo sleeping on the couch, she had a pillow over her head. Rito bent down and shook Momo gently. "Momo..." Rito said. Momo lifted her head up as the pillow fell off. Rito saw in terror that could most likely ruin his day. Momo had a flower on her head. Once Momo opened her eyes and saw Rito in front of her, Her eyes lit up and lunged for Rito. "Rito-kun!" She was hugging Rito so tight it was hard for him to breath. Mikan burst in at Momo squeal and saw the flower on Momo's head. "Oh no." was all she said before she went to get Lala.

Rito and Momo were sitting on the couch, Momo was clutching his arm so hard Rito's fingertips were ever so slightly purple. Lala and Nana were getting a good look at Momo, she was smiling goofily and mumbling 'Rito-kun... Rito-kun' repeatedly. In a word: lovestruck. While Rito looked a little uncomfortable in the situation, he looked at Momo then back at Lala and Nana. "Do you think you could umm..." Rito said, looking for the right words. "Get Momo to... let go of me?" Rito asked. However hearing that only made Momo grip his arm a little harder. "No... I don't want to be away from my Rito-kun." she murmured. Nana huffed. "I say we pull from both ends." Lala nodded. Rito looked between the two of them, waiting for one of them to provide a better answer. With a sigh and an unenthusiastic 'alright' Nana took Rito's arm, because Nana said that she had _experience_ when it came to separating Rito from Momo, and Lala took Momo's. On the count of three, they agreed to pull.

"One..." Lala said.

"Two..." Nana said. Rito winced, expecting the yank of Devilukean strength.

"THREE!" They both yelled, Lala and Nana pulled in different directions. Rito's arm felt like it was being pulled out of it's socket and it probably was, yet Momo was easily gripping Rito's other arm with one hand, still very lovestruck from Celine's pollen. Momo's hand's weakened, her grip faltered under the pull of her two sisters. Momo's grip was lost and Rito was pulled away. Rito immediately wrenched his arm from Nana and rubbed his shoulder. "Hmp, you're welcome." Nana said. "You're welcome?! you nearly dislocated my arm!" Rito exclaimed. "Rito? Nana-chan?" Nana and Rito turned their heads and saw Lala struggling to keep Momo back. She was still lovestruck, the flower on her head swaying back and forth and she tried to break through her sister's grip. Her eyes, which had been replaced by hearts, were locked onto Rito. "Rito-kun, come back." Momo hands were outstretched, grabbing for Rito. Just by doing that Rito shuffled a few steps back. Mikan, who was standing in the doorway was listening in on the conversation. "So, does this mean the picnic's gonna be cancelled?" Momo looked happily surprised. "Rito! We were gonna have a picnic?" And with that Momo wriggled free and broke Lala's grip.

Momo immediately leapt towards Rito and tackled him to the ground with a large 'oof!' Momo gripped went from hugging Rito's arm to hugging Rito entirely. She had her arms around his midsection. Momo was clamed down and happily hugged Rito, treasuring every second she had with him. To Momo, she felt as if just a moment away from Rito would make her miserable. "Oh Rito! I'd love to!" Momo said. her smile somehow getting even bigger. While Rito was expressionless, where his eyes were now had two giant spirals in their place. Nana and Lala, who saw this entire scene were exchanging bewildered looks. "Umm... Lala?" Nana asked. "Even though we know Celine's pollen can do this to someone, doesn't Momo seem a little... extreme?" Lala nodded. "True, but we've never seen Celine's pollen on one of us. Maybe it's stronger on Devilukeans." Lala said, closely inspecting Momo's giddy expression. When she turned, Nana was gone. Nana walked back into the room with a Surgeon's mask on. "If Celine's pollen does _that_ to me, then I'm keeping this thing on until it wears off." Nana said, pointing to her mask.

In the crowded streets, eyes were being turned as Rito, Momo, Nana, Lala, and Mikan walked to their picnic spot. Was it because Momo was gripping onto Rito's arm with all her might, Rito's fingers almost completely purple. Definitely. While Momo lead Rito by the arm to the picnic spot and Mikan trailing behind the two, Lala and Nana were walking behind. Nana, who had taken off her surgeon's mask, was talking to her big sis. "To be honest, I've only seen Momo like this once." Lala was surprised "Eeeehhhh?! What do you mean Nana?" "Well back when me and Momo were on Deviluke, Momo met this servant working for Dad and she seemed to really like him. But when we left, Momo never talked about him again. It was kinda weird."

**Flashback...**

_Nana and Momo were walking through the large empty halls, they were both wearing their Devilukean wear. "It's kinda lonely without big sis around." Nana said glumly, and Momo simply nodded. Suddenly, Momo looked up and put a hand in front of Nana. "Nana, do you hear that?" Nana and Momo stopped talking. It was completely quiet except for a small clanging. Nana and Momo walked through the halls until they found the source of the noise. In front of them, with his back turned was a boy roughly their age. Everything about him was straight. His suit was straight, his back was as straight as a pole, his arrowhead shaped tail was also as stiff as a board. The clinking was the cups of china on a tray in the boy's hand. His dirty blond hair was cut short and they could hear him breathing nervously. Nana reached out a hand and poked his shoulder. The boy jerked his arm away and a cup from the tray fell off. Momo managed to grab the cup before a drop spilled. The boy sighed in relief and placed the cup back on the tray. Once he noticed who saved him, he stood ramrod straight again. "O-oh! I-I'm S-sorry Princess Nana, P-princess Momo. I-I was just g-going t-to deliver t-this tea t-to your father." he said. "But then why do you look so scared?" Nana asked. The boy looked down both ends of the hall, and leaned in. "W-well. Your D-dad sc-scares me." He said, with his voice quivering. "I might have something that could help." Momo said as she pulled out her D-dial. Materialized in front of them was what looked like a pink sunflower with chubby little legs. "This is the Heregano plant, it's aroma can calm down any creature." The Heragano plant took in a deep breath and released a delightful aroma. The boy immediately calmed down. The China on the platter stopped clattering. The boy smiled for the first time since they met him. He spoke, this time without a stutter. "Thank you Princess Momo, I am in your debt." He was about to open the door in front of him when Momo asked. "What's your name?" The boy turned, still smiling. "My name is Aro. Aro Beelzé Taigato" Nana pulled Momo by the arm and they were walking down the hall At the last moment before they turned the corner, Momo spun around and said. "It was nice meeting you Aro. Aro Beelzé Taigato." And then Momo was gone. Aro smiled, and he entered the King's room._

**End of Flashback...**

Lala was surely surprised, Nana told her everything about how they first met Aro. "Really? I had no idea." Lala said. Nana nodded. "Yeah, Momo ordered twenty cups of tea a day just so Aro could have a reason to talk to her. But I still don't know why Momo never talked about him again..." Nana was going to continue, but an outburst from Momo got both of their attention. "Yay! Rito-kun we're here!" And she yanked Rito along, he was trailing behind like a flag on a pole. The picnic spot was nice and peaceful. They were in a park with cherry trees around them, a pond was nearby and they chose to sit underneath on of the cherry trees. "Rito-kun! This is so romantic!" Momo exclaimed happily. They laid down the blanket, Momo obviously sitting next to Rito, gripping his right arm like a vice grip. Nana sat on the opposite side of Rito, and Lala and Mikan sat on the other side of Momo. Everyone got out their bentos, (pretty much a Japanese lunch box) and started eating. "Mmmm. Mikan-chan, this is delicious!" Lala said taking a bit out of her rice. She produced a jar and unscrewed the lid, black fog was coming out through the cracks. Unmistakable as Dark matter. Lala put some Dark Matter on her rice, and kept eating. Momo had finally released Rito's arm from her grip, and blood was finally flowing back into the limb. Everyone ate their bentos in silence, enjoying the picnic Mikan made and the beautiful cherry trees around them, occasionally breaking into small conversations with one another. Momo leaned up against Rito's arm, smiling as she stared at the cherry trees. "I like this." Momo said, Rito turned his head and looked at Momo. "Hmm?" "Being here, with you, I like this." Momo said, staring at Rito kindly. "I once told you that a lot of girls have feelings for you." Rito nodded. "But I didn't tell you that one of those girls is-" Momo was about to continue and tell Rito how she felt, but the flower on her head fell off and landed on her empty bento case. That caught the attention of everyone there. But Momo was more focused in what was happening around her.

1: She was extremely close to Rito.

2: They were having a picnic in the park with beautiful cherry trees around them.

3: The last thing she remembered was Celine blasting her with pollen.

4: Momo had her hand resting on top of Rito's, which she immediately removed with a small blush on her cheeks.

Momo looked around confused. "What?" Was all she said. While they were explaining to Momo what she did, Momo listened carefully listening to every word. In another part of town, on Main street to be exact was Takayoshi with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was by the Taiyaki stand and it was nearly 2'o clock. He went up to the man running the stand and ordered some Taiyaki. The man handed him a bag and he leaned on the metal bike rack nearby. Takayoshi looked to his left and saw Yami standing there. He pulled a Taiyaki out of his bag and held it out to Yami. "Want one?" He offered. Yami grabbed it and began nibbling on it with one hand. "So I hear you really like Taiyaki, is that why you asked me to come here?" Takayoshi said as he stared into the blue sky. He put down the bag of Taiyaki and pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil from his bag. He began sketching with as he dragged the pencil across the paper. "You know why I asked you here." Yami said. Takayoshi nodded, never taking his eyes off the paper. "Of course. _You_ were the one who sent me the letter. However, I must ask: Why? Why did you write that in a note instead of telling me yourself?"

Yami had finished her first Taiyaki, so she grabbed another and continued eating. "So that we could meet on my terms." She replied. Takayoshi nodded. "Right. I heard that you were once an assassin. It's only natural that you still think like that." He said. "I still am an assassin." Yami replied blatantly. Takayoshi looked up from drawing and looked at Yami. He held up the sketchpad she saw that it was a drawing of her. However, there were a few differences. One, Yami had a floral dress on in the drawing instead of her black clothes she was currently wearing. And Two, Yami was smiling in the sketch. Even with Yami seeing the drawing, to her it seemed like it was an entirely different person. The girl in the drawing wasn't Yami, it was someone who simply looked like her. This girl seemed happy and carefree, someone with friends and family who cared about her very much. Even with all those thoughts, all Yami said was... "I don't smile." She said flatly. Takayoshi put the sketchpad in his bag and stood up. He said seven words to Yami, then left. Those seven words were:

"Well then maybe it's time to start."

Back at the Yuuki household, it was late at night and Momo was in her room thinking about what happened at the picnic. "I can't remember a thing before the flower came off. And even though Onee-chan and Rito-san had told me everything, I feel like Rito-san was keeping something secret." Momo said to no one in particular. She got up, maybe making some tea could clear her head. She was outside her room and was about to teleport into the house when she noticed that Lala's light was on. Momo walked in and saw that Lala was asleep on her workbench with an unknown invention in front of her. To Momo, it looked like a strange looking helmet. It had light bulbs on it and some kind of screen on the inside. Written on the side was _Dreama-Dreama see kun_. Momo thought it might be some kind of virtual reality machine. Momo wanted to test it, so she brought it into her room and lied down on her bed. She put on the helmet and everything she could see went black. At first Momo panicked, but then in glowing green letters were the words: **Enter Subject Name:** Momo was unsure what it meant, so she supplied her own name. "Momo Velia Deviluke." She said, yet not a sound left the helmet. A large buzzing sound occurred followed by the words: **DENIED. Momo Velia Deviluke is currently conscious.** With the helmet saying that, Momo understood what the machine was. It was a device that could see into people's dreams. Momo took off the helmet and looked at the time. 11:59pm. With a smirk, Momo put on the helmet and the words appeared again. **Enter Subject Name:** Momo was grinning as the clock on her bedside changed from 11:59pm to 12:00am.

"Subject name: Yuuki Rito"

**End of Day Three**


	4. Side Effects? Momo's plan gone wrong

**Day Four**

** (Well technically it turned midnight in the last chapter, so it counts as the 4th day)**

**Yuuki Rito: Accepted. Preparing mental connection... Consciousness uploading...** A progress bar traveled across the blackness of the screen. Once it completed, Momo found herself in a large circular room that didn't seem to have any visible ceiling. As if the walls went up forever. Around Momo were several doors, each of which had a little hand drawn sign on it. Similar to the sign Rito kept on his door. Momo walked up to one of the doors and tried to read the writing, however to Momo it seemed like a bunch of gibberish. _"I must be in Rito-san's subconscious, not just his dreams."_ Momo thought to herself. She looked around the room, picked a random door, and went in.

On the sign, was a drawing of a smiley face and a frowney face. When Momo looked into the room, inside was what looked like a flowerbed, except Momo had never seen such plants. Momo looked at one plant in particular. It looked like a pink sunflower with a white middle, the flower was in full bloom and in the center was a little black spiral. Another one looked like a yellow tulip with a black stem and silver tipped leaves. And yet despite Momo's abilities, she couldn't hear a single thing from these plants. Momo looked at little signs in the soil in front of the plant, possibly to identify it. What surprised Momo was what the sign read. [_Lala_]. Was on the sign in front of the sunflower. [_Yami_]. Was the yellow tulip. On Lala's sign, there was a square that had a pink heart on it. On Yami's sign, there was a smiley face on it. Momo thought back and remembered the smiley face and frowney faces on the door sign. _"D-does this mean that these flowers represent people, and Rito-san's mind wrote down how he feels about them?"_

Suddenly, Momo began searching the flowerbed. _"Where did Rito-san's mind put my flower?"_ Momo found Nana's, Mikan's, and even Haruna's. But she couldn't find hers. Momo plopped down onto the floor, she was about to give up and find another room when something caught her eye. It was a pink rose. The pink rose had white specks, a vibrant green stem, and the base of the petals were colored a deep purple. The rose seemed to be in near full bloom, almost at it's peak. Momo checked the sign. She was delighted when she saw the name. [_Momo_] She tore the sign from the soil and read the little square. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. Momo put the sign back in the ground and rushed out the door. On her sign, there was a smiley face alternating with a question mark.

Momo rushed around the room looking at the pictures on the unreadable signs. She finally stopped at a door with a brain and an open book. _"This must be memories!"_ Momo thought. She rushed in and found video games and a Wii console connected to a screen. Around the room were hundreds and hundreds of video games in their cases. Momo pulled out on of the cases and looked at the cover. It had a P.E. shed, the VMC logo, and a picture of herself. _"This must be the memory of when I met Rito-san in the shed."_ Momo thought with a little blush on her cheeks. She put the case back and went to the shelf nearest the door. Momo perused the video game cases and pulled one out. It had Celine, a bottle of coke, a picnic blanket, and cherry trees. _"This must be it! Now I can find out what Rito-san wasn't telling me."_ Momo popped out the disk and put it into the Wii. The screen sparked to life as a scene sparked to life. What Momo saw was them having a picnic with herself hanging onto Rito's arm.

_'Everyone ate their bentos in silence, enjoying the picnic Mikan made and the beautiful cherry trees around them, occasionally breaking into small conversations with one another. Momo leaned up against Rito's arm, smiling as she stared at the cherry trees. "I like this." Momo said, Rito turned his head and looked at Momo. "Hmm?" "Being here, with you, I like this." Momo said, staring at Rito kindly. "I once told you that a lot of girls have feelings for you." Rito nodded. "But I didn't tell you that one of those girls is-" Momo was about to continue and tell Rito how she felt, but the flower on her head fell off and landed on her empty bento case. That caught the attention of everyone there. But Momo was more focused in what was happening around her.'_

And then the screen went black, the disk ejected out of the Wii, and Momo looked at the screen with a look of awe, joy, and confusion. "I-I almost told Rito-san that I-I l-love h-him?" Momo said to no one. Momo would've sat there for hours trying to comprehend it all, but suddenly Momo found herself back in her bed with the helmet on. Momo took it off, and snuck back into Lala's room before she woke up. Momo then found herself extremely tired and gave out an extremely large yawn. Momo went back to her room, crawled into bed, and had some dreams of her own.

Momo got up a few hours later, she sat up and walked into the shared room by the three sisters. When Momo walked in she found her sister Lala tinkering with the helmet Momo used earlier. Momo walked up and sat down next to Lala. "What are you doing Onee-sama?" Momo asked, a little worried that she broke the Dreama-Dreama see kun. Lala looked up and smiled. "Hey Momo, I'm just working on an invention I made. It still has some problems with it." Lala said. Momo instantly grew worried. "W-what kind of problems?" She asked worriedly. "Well, Nana let me use it one of her animals to test it on." Lala said. "It worked perfectly, but It kept me awake while I used it. Plus, Nana's pet grew really sick afterwards." Lala continued. That made Momo absolutely terrified. _"I-If that happened to Nana's pet... W-will that happen to Rito!?" _Momo feared. She dashed off to Rito's room leaving Lala really confused. Momo dash up to Rito's room and opened the door a crack. Momo peeked in and found Rito asleep. She stepped into the room and put her hand on Rito's forehead. It was really warm. Momo's worry grew. She stood up and left. In the doorway, she turned around and whispered. "Rito-san..."

Later downstairs, Rito was having a coughing fit. Momo worried even more now. _"I hope Rito-san's okay..."_ She thought. But she wasn't the only one who noticed Rito's coughing. Mikan also looked worried. "Are you okay Rito?" Mikan said. She put her hand on Rito's forehead and Mikan looked surprised. "Rito, you're really warm." Mikan laid Rito on the couch and put a blanket over him. "You're gonna stay here until you feel better." Mikan said sternly but worriedly. "I'll stay home to take care of Rito-san." Momo said. Mikan just looked at her blankly, probably thinking Momo was going to do something while they were away. But then logic overpowered her suspicions. Mikan had to stop by her dad's and run some errands. And Momo would definitely take care of Rito.

Rito sneezed, Momo was still looking at him worriedly. _"It's my fault that Rito-san's sick."_ Momo felt terrible. "Would you like me to make some tea?" She offered. Rito nodded with a weak smile. Once Momo made the tea, she brought it over to Rito and he took a sip. He smiled as the warm tea flowed down his throat. He set his cup down and lied back. "Thank you Momo." He said with a small nod. Momo was sitting on the chair with her knees to her chest. Her thoughts were focused only on Rito, her tail swaying anxiously. _"Why did I have to use Onee-sama's invention... Now Rito-san's sick because of me."_ Momo looked up, Rito was asleep, quite peacefully actually. Momo was staring at Rito deep in thought, obviously contemplating something. Momo got up, gingerly walked over to the couch. Careful not to disturb him, Momo lied down next to him. _"I should rest anyway,"_ She thought. _"I mean, Lala's invention kept me awake all night."_ Momo closed her eyes, snuggling up to a sleeping Rito. Momo shifted, her face coming within centimeters from Rito's face. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. Making sure Rito was alright, Momo snuggled up a little more and within minutes she fell asleep.

Out by the shopping district, Mikan got a shiver run down her spine. Mikan suddenly looked around and murmered. "Momo. You better not have..." Mikan would've surely darted home except she was pulled to the next store by Nana and Lala.

Roughly ten minutes later, Rito opened his eyes a crack and saw the closed eyes of Momo. Rito immediately freaked out and tried to back away. Considering he was on a couch, there wasn't any space to back away. Rito still felt awful, but the fact that Momo was sleeping as close as humanly or devilukeanly possible definitely woke him up. Rito's heart was racing as he tried to figure out the situation. Rito cautiously shook Momo's arm, trying to wake her up. But Momo didn't wake up. All she did was utter Rito's name, which made Rito blush. Rito was going to shake her arm again, but Rito caught a glimpse of Momo's face. Momo looked peaceful, her slow breathing rising her chest up and down. Rito sat up, and as soon as he did Momo began to look troubled. Rito watched for a minute in interest. He realized Momo would keep wriggling unless he... l-lied back down. Rito's eyes shot open and his face turned red. But, he turned around and lied with his back facing Momo. He could tell she had calmed down because the movement stopped. Rito was still very nervous, but closed his eyes, and feel asleep soon after.

Mikan was racing through the streets, Lala and Nana were falling behind. "Slow down Mikan!" Nana said, but Mikan ignored her. She knew, she had no idea how, but she knew Momo was doing _something_ to Rito. Just _something_. A little over five minutes later, Mikan burst into the house and dashed to the living room. She stood in the doorway panting, but what she saw certainly surprised her. Momo was on the chair, looking worriedly at Rito. As for Rito, he was sleeping on the couch. Momo looked up at Mikan, her worried expression changed into a small smile. "Mikan-san, Rito's been fine so far. He's mainly been sleeping ever since you left." Momo said. Even though what Momo said made sense, Mikan knew something wasn't right. For example, Rito wasn't sprawled out like he usually sleeps. He was lying on his side,crammed into the back of the couch. Mikan also noticed that there was an imprint behind Rito at the edge of the couch. She knew that Momo was the only one home, so... Mikan looked at Momo suspiciously, as she came to the realization of what Momo did. However, Mikan didn't see any signs that Momo did anything..._ extreme_ to Rito. So, Mikan uncertainly left the two alone and brought the groceries she got on her errands into the kitchen.

Not more than two seconds after Mikan left, Momo let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't even known she had been holding her breath. _"That was close!"_ Momo thought to herself.

**2 minutes earlier...**

Momo was happily lying next to Rito, she was still asleep as she was next to him. She stirred and an eye opened slightly, and Momo was a little upset that Rito wasn't facing her anymore. She sat up, and saw Rito facing the other way. Momo stared happily at his sleeping figure. _"Rito-san's so cute when he's sleeping!" _She thought to herself. _"But... what was with my flower in Rito-san's mind? Why was it between a smile and a question mark? Well Yami, Mikan, and Oshizu-chan all had smiles on their signs. So... smile means likes. But the question mark... what does that mean-"_ Momo heard the doorknob wiggle, her head darted to the door. There was no doubt it must be Mikan. Realizing that if Mikan came in, she would see Rito asleep and Momo very close to him. She darted up, leapt over to the chair, and sat down just as the door was opening.

**End of Flashback...**

Momo was still staring at Rito, her thoughts focused solely on him. However, she noticed that Rito was stirring in his sleep. Momo thought he might be waking up, but instead it seemed liked Rito was saying something in his sleep.

"Mmm...Mmm..." Rito said.

Momo leaned in a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"Mmo...Mmo..." He said again. Momo leaned closer until she could feel the breath on her face.

"Mo...Mo..." Rito said for the third time.

Momo's eyes were wide, frozen in place. Rito's breath was the only thing keeping her from staying frozen there for hours. Soon, Momo's began to smile as shock turned to unbridled joy. She covered her hands over her mouth and she mentally squealed. She was absolutely bursting with joy. _"R-Rito-san's dreaming about me!"_ Momo could barely contain herself. Her heart was racing at the thought of what Rito's dreams may contain. Momo heard footsteps and immediately went back to the chair. It was Mikan. "Hey Momo, could you help me with dinner?" She asked. Momo nodded. "Sure Mikan-san, I'd love to." Momo got up, gave one last giddy look at Rito, and went to help Mikan with dinner.

**End Of Day Four**


	5. Takayoshi? Questions raised?

**Day Five**

Ever since yesterday, Momo hasn't been able to stop smiling. She even considered sneaking into his bed last night, but Momo thought Rito should recover from being sick. They all found out that Rito felt much better than yesterday this morning, when he seemed fine and his fever was gone. Now Momo was tailing behind Rito and Lala, so happy that she was skipping a little. Nana came up from behind her and saw Momo's cheerful state. "What are you so happy about?" she asked her sister. Momo practically froze, she couldn't tell Nana that Rito dreamed about her. Or Nana would put Rito in a permanent headlock, which she's been dying to do. "Um... Just a nice dream I guess." Momo said. She didn't say it was her dream. Nana shrugged and went ahead to Rito and Lala, leaving Momo back to her thoughts. She watched Rito talk with Lala and Nana. Even though Momo couldn't hear what he was saying, she didn't really care. Just seeing Rito smile immediately made Momo smile too.

Once they got to Sainian High and after her usual group of classes, Momo was in the courtyard enjoying her lunch. After all of the hectic stuff that had happened recently, it was nice to be somewhere quiet and peaceful. Momo closed her eyes for just a moment, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Takayoshi walking up to her with a sketchbook in his hand. "Hey Momo." Takayoshi said as he sat down next to her. "Hi Takayoshi." Momo said. Takayoshi pulled out a thermos and handed it to Momo. "Want some tea?" He offered. Momo nodded and took a sip. Momo was taken aback at the taste. She took another, longer sip. "Mmm. This is delicious Takayoshi!" she said. Takayoshi nodded. "It has some special herbs in it." Momo understood. She took another sip. It was delicious, yet somehow strangely familiar. Momo handed the thermos back to Takayoshi, who had taken out his own bento. Takayoshi took a sip from his thermos and put it next to him. He looked up and saw a small bird in the tree. Takayoshi immediately put down his bento and grabbed his sketchpad and pencil. He immediately began drawing the bird while Momo looked curiously over his shoulder. Momo was surprised when Takayoshi finished the drawing. The bird in Takayoshi's drawing looked extremely lifelike. "Wow, Takayoshi. Can I see some more of your drawings?" Takayoshi nodded as he handed her his sketchpad. Momo immediately began flipping through the sketches. She saw the drawing of Yami, she surprisingly saw a drawing of herself, and many more animals. Momo stopped at one drawing. It was of a girl, yet Momo had never seen her at school. She was about her age, the girl in the drawing had brown eyes, and long black hair. She was wearing a lavender shirt and a black skirt. Momo held up the drawing to Takayoshi. "Takayoshi, who's this?"

Takayoshi saw the drawing of the girl and he immediately began to blush. "T-that's a friend of mine." He said as he snatched the sketchpad away from Momo. Momo wasn't sure, but she thought that she saw something thin and black on the drawing of the girl. Takayoshi was acting really strange at the mention of the girl. He was flustered, his face was red, and he was stuttering. "S-she's just a friend from m-my hometown. H-her name's Kiyomi. Takayoshi's face somehow became even redder. Momo seemed really confused, until she figured it out. Momo got a sly look on her face. "Oh? A _friend_ of yours? That's all?" Momo teased. Takayoshi now looked like a combination of embarrassed, upset, and humored. "Y-yeah. Just a friend. A-anyway, how the famous Rito?" He asked, changing the subject as soon as he could. As soon as he mentioned Rito's name, Momo began smiling. It was like a reflex for her. "Fine." She said. "Did you talk to him about how you feel yet? Takayoshi asked. Momo shook her head. "No, and I have no idea of how to talk to him about it." Turning Momo's smile to a bleak expression. Takayoshi felt sad for Momo. He took a piece of paper out of his sketchbook, scribbled something down, and handed it to Momo. Momo took the paper and stared at it curiously. "If you need any more help about Rito, call me and I'll meet you at the Taiyaki stand on main street. Ever since that girl Yami invited me there, I can't seem to stop going. Gotta go, Bye!" Takayoshi said as he ran out of the courtyard. Momo looked awestruck. "The person Yami-chan asked out was... Takayoshi?!" Momo said to no one. She noticed that Takayoshi left his thermos there. Momo grabbed it and put it in her bag. She could always return it to Takayoshi if she bumped into him again. And Momo took off.

Unknown to Momo, a few minutes after Takayoshi left he got a phone call. Takayoshi opened his phone after glancing at the caller id. "Hello?" He asked. No one could hear who was talking on the other end.

"No, everything's fine Z."

"Yeah, Momo's fine"

"I haven't met the others, but they seem fine as well."

"I don't see why you're so worried Z, I've been doing everything you've asked."

"No, they don't know who I am yet. Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ keep a secret Z."

"Considering what I'm doing for you, I'll call you Z if I want to."

Takayoshi hung up, and went to go to his next class.

After all of Momo's classes, she was walking home by herself. She couldn't find Rito. And she didn't get to return to return Takayoshi's thermos, so she still had it in her bag. Once Momo got home, she ran upstairs and teleported to her room. She placed Takayoshi's thermos on her desk and sat in the chair. She's been watching an anime series (like in the episode with the P.E. Shed and the VMC.) to gather notes for the Harem Plan. Momo turned on her Holo-computer and pulled up the video. It was less than five minutes before she heard the front door close. Suspecting it was Rito, Momo teleported back into the house and went down the stairs. "Hello Rito-sa-" Momo cut herself off when she saw that Mikan, Lala, and Nana were walking through the doorway. Momo saw everyone there, everyone except... "Umm, where's Rito-san?" Momo asked. Nana was the one to answer that. "Rito? He went to his father's place to help him with a deadline. Even with Zastin's help he seems to be having problems finishing on time." Momo felt a twinge in her chest. She was glad to know where Rito was, but she's barely gotten to see him for almost a week. Momo nodded and excused herself to go back to her room. She sprawled herself on her bed and just thought, mainly about Rito. Knowing how devoted Rito is, she probably wouldn't see him until late next morning. Momo's mind kept thinking about Rito again and again. Wondering what she could do...

**End of Day Five**


	6. Takayoshi? Answers revealed

**I apologize to all my fans, I've suffered a bit of writers block. But Chapter 6 is up and working on #7.**

**Day Six**

Momo was at Sainian high, she was on her way to the courtyard to enjoy her lunch. Unknown to her, someone was turning at the same time as Momo. Momo fell to the ground with an 'oof' as she looked up to see who bumped into her, she was surprised to see a startled Rito standing above her. "Momo?" Rito asked as her offered a hand up. Momo grabbed it and hoisted herself up. "Rito-san, I was just going to have my lunch. Would you like to join me?" Momo asked. Rito nodded. "Sure." It was at that moment that Rito realized that he was still holding her hand. He yanked it away with incredible speed and a blush formed on his face. He turned away and immediately rushed toward's the courtyard. Momo has an exasperated look on her face as soon as her took his hand away. She sighed it off and rushed off to join him.

Rito and Momo were enjoying their lunch on the bench in the courtyard. They were both enjoying bentos, Rito was still acting a little flustered from the moment earlier. Everything was going fine. Then, Momo saw someone walking through the hall. She waved them over. "Takayoshi!" Momo said with a wave. Takayoshi noticed Momo was waving and walked over. "Hey Momo." He said. Rito turned to Momo. "Is this the friend you were telling me about?" Rito said, Momo nodded. Takayoshi extended his hand to Rito. "Hello, you must be the Rito-san Momo was talking about. I'm Takayoshi." Rito nodded and shook his hand. "Hello Takayoshi-chan." Momo watched the meeting with interest. It was as if Rito and Takayoshi had known each other for years, yet they had only just met. "Oh." Momo said. Both Takayoshi and Rito turned to face her. "Takayoshi, you left your thermos in the courtyard the last time I saw you. I might have it in my bag." Momo said as she started rummaging through her bag. A small frown came across her face. She realized that she left it in her room. "Sorry Takayoshi, I left it in my room." He seemed to understand. "Don't worry. How about we meet at the Taiyaki stand after school and you can give it back there. Okay?" He asked. Momo nodded. "Sure, how about 3 o'clock?" This time Takayoshi nodded. "Sure. It was nice to meet you Rito-san." "It was nice to meet you too Takayoshi." Rito said. He nodded and Takayoshi left.

After School, Rito and Momo were walking home. Neither of them saw Lala, or Nana in the school, so they left. "So Takayoshi was your friend that you were talking about?" Rito asked. Momo nodded. "Yeah, he's helped me out a lot since I met him." Momo couldn't mention how, considering most of Takayoshi's advice concerned romance advice about Rito. "I'm glad, Nana's met Mea. So I'm glad you've made a friend as well." Rito said with a kind smile. Momo just looked at him. Rito was always kind and considerate. Something that she'd never change about him. "Rito-san..." Momo said. Rito looked at her with his full attention. "Yeah?" Momo paused, if she wen't through with this she couldn't turn back. "Remember a few days ago, when I got sprayed with Celine's pollen?" She said. Rito instantly jerked at the memory. "Y-yeah..." Rito said nervously. "Well... what were you not telling me?" She said quietly, she could barely make eye contact. "I know you were leaving something out when you were telling me what happened." Rito became more and more flustered. Momo already knew what happened, but she wanted to hear it from Rito himself. "Well... w-we were talking..." Rito said. Momo tensed. _"Is he going to say it?"_ "About what Rito-san?" Rito nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well... you said you liked the picnic... and being around everyone... and you said..." Rito trailed off. "I said what?" Momo said anxiously. "W-well you said that-"

"Hey! Momo! Rito-san!"

Both faces jerked back to see Nana and Lala behind them. Nana was waving at them from a fair distance away. Momo smiled, yet inside she wished they could have waited for just a little longer. "Nana, Onee-Chan!" Momo stole a quick glance at Rito, he still seemed flustered, yet somewhat relieved.

They all walked home together after meeting up, Momo still engaged in her thoughts of Rito's words... Once they got home, Momo went up to her room. She sprawled onto her bed and just thought. Her heart ached, she couldn't stop thinking about him. If he would've told her. what would his reaction be. Momo turned to her side and stared at the clock. More time had passed than she had thought. The clock already read 2:30. She needed to hurry if she was going to meet Takayoshi. She sat up, went to grab the thermos on the edge of her desk. The day old tea escaped her grasp and fell onto the floor. The lid came off, exposing all the contents onto the carpet. Momo went to grab the fallen thermos when she noticed something strange...

It was 3:05 on Main Street and Takayoshi was once again sitting on the bike rack. He had his sketchpad out and was no doubt drawing something else. He looked at his watch _"Where's Momo?"_ he thought to himself. He looked up and saw Momo in the alley between shops waving him over. It seemed a little over complicated, but he followed her in. Takayoshi saw Momo sitting against the wall, her pink hair covered her eyes. Takayoshi walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Hey. Might I ask why exactly we're meeting in an alley?" He said as he sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Momo said in a whisper. Her voice seemed sad, yet also happy at the same time. "What?" Takayoshi asked, clearly not getting the question.

"It all makes sense." Momo said. "Yami's note, the drawing of Kiyomi, your tea. Even when you said hello to me the very first time..." Her voice was getting louder and louder with every word. "What are you talking about Momo?" Takayoshi said, clearly trying to mask her discovery. Momo quickly shot her hand out, grabbed at the bas of Takayoshi's spine, and pulled. "YOU'RE ARO!" She screamed as Momo pulled out a long. black tail that was coiled around his leg. The tip of the tail emerged and it was an arrowhead shape.

Takayoshi Nakamura was Aro Beelzé Taigato.

**End of Day Six**


	7. The End

**Day Seven**

Momo was lying on her bed face down. The events of yesterday flashed through her mind.

_"YOU'RE ARO!" She screamed as Momo pulled out a long. black tail that was coiled around his leg. __The tip of the tail emerged and it was an arrowhead shape._

_Takayoshi Nakamura was Aro Beelzé Taigato._

_Aro backed away as he looked at Momo. "How did you find out?" Momo looked downward, tears were slowly falling down her face. "The tea you gave me... it had herbs from Deviluke. It was the tea you brought every day." She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? We talked every day until I left to go to Onee-chan. I missed you." Momo ran past him and out onto the street. Aro just sat there in silence, still stunned at the events that passed._

"Momo! Open up! You need to come out eventually!" Nana said through the door. Momo refused to let anyone inside. She had ran in, her face wet with tears, raced upstairs and locked herself in her room. And that was yesterday. Nana and Lala were camped outside her room since, begging to let her inside. She didn't even come out for dinner, breakfast, or school. Momo just lied on her bed, trying to comprehend everything. She even thought back to the day she and Nana left...

_"Momo, is the ship ready?" Nana asked as she raced ahead of her sister towards the private hangar. "It should be ready." Momo said, they had snuck past the guards and were racing to the ship. They both had their sister's Pyon Pyon warp-kun attached to their wrists in case of emergency. Nearby, Aro saw them race down a connected hallway. "Princess Momo?" He asked to no one in particular._

_Later in the hangar, Nana was getting in the ship while Momo was programming the hangar door to open. Her fingers flew around the keyboard showing all kinds of Alien symbols. "Princess Momo?" A voice said from behind her. Momo whipped around to see Aro there, looking at her oddly. "What exactly are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm going after Onee-chan. I heard she went to a planet called Earth, so me and Nana are following her. I probably won't be back for a while..." Momo hinted a bit of sadness in the last sentence. While Aro just smiled sadly. "So, I guess this is goodbye huh?" Momo nodded. "Momo, we're ready to go." Nana said from inside the cockpit. "I have to go." Momo said sadly. "Don't change, I want to be able to recognize you as soon as I see you again" She said on a happier note. "I don't know..." He said as he tugged at one of his short brown hairs. "I'm not a fan of my haircut..." Momo pressed a button which began to open the hangar doors, she entered the cockpit with Nana and right before she closed the door she uttered the last words she was going to say to him for a while._

_"Maybe you should get a hat."_

_As the door closed, the ship hovered in the air for a minute before zooming out of the now open hangar. Alone by himself, Aro thought one thing. "A hat, huh?"_

Momo was still lying on her bed, still shocked about being lied to by her former crush. Especially because she had missed him so much when she had first come to Earth. She heard a knock on her door, but the voice that followed was different from her sisters by far.

"Momo? can I come in?" Was what Rito had said behind the steel mechanical doors. A crack formed in between the doors as Momo stuck her head in between. "Rito-san, sorry if I disturbed you. " She said, feigning a smile. But it was clear she was still upset. Rito had a very serious yet comforting expression. "May I come in?" He asked. Momo opened the door all the way and Rito walked inside, she quickly closed the door behind them and locked it again. Nana and Lala were peeking from a corner of the room. "I don't like this plan." Nana said angrily.

Rito sat down on Momo's bed and she followed suit. She didn't really know what to do, or what to say. The awkward silence continued while Rito focused straight at her. "Momo, what happened?" He said as he reassuringly put a hand on her back. "We're all worried about you. Lala, Nana, Mikan, Celine, and Me." Momo returned his worried stare. Eventually, Momo just broke down. Her eyes had begun to water, she immediately turned to Rito for support. She embraced him around his midsection as she quietly cried in his shoulder. Slowly and a little nervously, Rito put his arms around her as well.

And they sat there for a good five minutes in each other's arms.

"Takayoshi." Momo whispered into Rito's shoulder. "What about Takayoshi?" Rito asked. "Is he alright? Did he hurt you?" All sorts of questions flew through Rito's mind, trying to figure out how Takayoshi could've been connected. Momo just shook her head. "H-he's fine. It's just... he was an old friend of mine..."

Momo told Rito everything about Aro, safe to say it was obvious that she used to have a crush on him. Once she had finished and had gotten up to her revealing her identity. Rito didn't ask questions, or comment on it. He just held onto her a little bit tighter. Because at the time, it was the only thing he could do to help. He slowly pushed away from the hug so he could look at her face. "Come on. We need to let the others know." Rito said, offering a calm smile." Momo slowly nodded. She pressed a button and the mechanical doors popped open and Lala and Nana fell into the room with a loud 'oof' each. And Lala had something that looked like a stethoscope with a big white ear attached. The sisters looked up to see Rito and Momo staring at them oddly. Rito immediately increased the distance between him and Momo to spare the wrath of her twin.

Back downstairs Momo was on the couch with everyone around her, listening to her story with great curiosity. She, as with Rito, told them everything from their first meeting up to the revelation in the alley. Once it had ended, the group just had a moment of silence. As if to comprehend it all. Yet the silence was swiftly broken with a knock on the door. Mikan went to open it and saw a surprising figure.

"Zastin-sama?"

Zastin was indeed in the doorway dressed in his usual bone-clad armor. Oddly enough his lackeys weren't with him. "May I come in?" He asked. Mikan nodded and let him in. He took a seat after a short greeting from everyone. "I had heard what happened and I came as soon as I could." Zastin said in a very serious tone. "But I believe I can shed some light on the matter." He said as he looked at the still open doorway. In came in was Aro dressed in his Devilukean wear, which consisted of: A black vest with silver buttons, a blue pinstriped dress shirt underneath, Victorian style boots and as dark as can be blue pants. He of course also had his hat on. His arrowhead tail wavered nervously as he was met by stares from many people. Considering this was a first meeting for many people there. "Aro?" Nana asked, almost hoping it wasn't him. "It's been a long time, Princess Nana."

He had sat down next to Zastin as he explained himself, he never took his eyes of Momo. Apologizing every chance he got. "When word got to us about the situation concerning Mea, Nemesis, and this 'darkness' transformation. We needed to make sure everything had calmed down. And of course, make sure all of you were alright. After seeing Princesses Nana and Momo escape here for their sister, I felt like I wasn't doing all I could do serving tea in an empty castle." Aro said. "So I confronted Zastin-chan and I enlisted. I'm a Brigadeer now." He said on a sadder note.

_Aro was roaming the empty halls carrying a tea tray with him. The tray itself was empty. A lot of things seemed emptier now that Nana and Momo had left. Yet Aro had heard the clinking of armor behind him and turned to see none other than Zastin. Aro stepped in front of his path. "General Zastin-chan, I would like to enlist under you."_

_Aro had his notebook back on Deviluke, his childhood friend Kiyomi was leaning against a terrace railing at his house and he was sketching her. "Aro-san, I know you miss the princesses now that their gone." Kiyomi said. "But you wouldn't want them to come home and see you all gloomy now, would they?" In a happier tone. Aro just looked at her. Then he turned his gaze out to the sky. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Aro said before he went continuing his sketch, adding a thin black tail in the side of the paper._

"When I heard Zastin wanted to check on you discreetly, I immediately volunteered. I thought it would be nice to see and meet you all." Aro said as he looked to everyone. He was met with silence. Aro stood up. "Well, that's everything. I can understand if you don't accept my apology. Maybe I should just leave you with Zastin-chan." Aro said as he made his way towards the door.

"Aro."

Aro turned to Momo's voice. She had been quiet the entire time he was here. She looked up directly at him, her eyes were still slightly watery. "Thank you." As Aro looked around, it seemed that everyone else agreed. He nodded. "I'll be sure to see you all around." He said as he walked out. Zastin sat up too, and he bid everyone a goodbye before he left. When the two were outside Aro said to Zastin. "They really are something huh?"

Now that Zastin and Aro left, Momo was currently in her room. She was still thinking deeply. Not about Aro, or Zastin.

_Momo just broke down. Her eyes had begun to water, she immediately turned to Rito for support. She embraced him around his midsection as she quietly cried in his shoulder. Slowly and a little nervously, Rito put his arms around her as well._

_Rito didn't ask questions, or comment on it. He just held onto her a little bit tighter. Because at the time, it was the only thing he could do to help._

"Rito-san's never held me before..." Momo said as her cheeks tinted pink. Filled with an unknown source of determination, Momo rushed out of her room. She teleported onto the 2nd floor and rushed to the room she visited so many times before. She opened the door to Rito's room forcefully. And before anything was said, she shut her eyes and blurted out to Rito.

"I like you!"

**End of Day Seven**

**Hello there, If there's enough reviews on this story, I'll make a sequel!**

**-the Author**


End file.
